Why Is Life So Complicated?
by Fangirlextreme13
Summary: Before Meloni was born her mother had an affair two days before her wedding. Her mom can see through the mist, and her father, who is just a regular mortal, is not the man her mother married. Now her dad is waiting for her demigod gifts to show, because in his mind, she's a demi-demigod. But because both of her biological parents are mortal, she has one goal in life: survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I had to figure out how to make an author's note. So this is my first time writing a fan fic, but I read them all the time. I need to get a better cover photo, but for the time being, I'm going to leave that one there. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome. Now get reading :)**

So, I'm going to tell you a story, but in order for you to understand this entire story I have to start from the beginning, and I mean the very beginning, like "How I Met Your Mother"-go-back-six-year's kind of beginning. This time though, it's a go-back-fifteen-years-to-my-conception kind of thing. It sounds weird, but can you have a little faith?

Almost fifteen years ago my mother and father were being helped by multiple people to plan a wedding. Two days before the wedding my mom had her bachelorette party with my best friends Sandie, Nina, Kaya, Zoë and Bianca. My mom used to tell me how she knew they would be the perfect group because of the meanings of their names. I would ask how, and she would reply with, "Well first of all, we have Sandie, the 'protector', and she lived up to her name, though I think it should've meant troublemaker sometimes. Then, we can't forget about Ms. Nina. Her name meant strong. I believe that she was indestructible. Next was your aunt Kaya, her name told me that she was intelligent, whether or not she was academically smart was a whole different story though. And do you remember what Zoë means? No? Well Zoë means to be alive, and free. Your aunt Bianca lived up to her name, her name meant fair, or beautiful, and most would agree that she was the most beautiful in our group."

"But what about yours Mama?" I would ask, always in a high-pitched almost whiny voice.

"Well my name means observant. I like to think that I was lucky enough to get a name like mine. After all, my dear, not a lot of women are named Gregoriana. It's the same as you Meloni; we're the same. Unique." Don't worry; we call her Anna for short (like from that new Disney movie).

Now before you ask, it's pronounced may-lon-ie, not Mel-o-ni. I don't what is up with parents and weird spellings but I get my name mispronounced way too much. So where was I? Oh, yeah… So they went out for a bachelorette party, with, of course, Sandie being the designated driver slash stupidity-unduer. She kept them all out of trouble. Unfortunately she didn't prevent herself from being stupid, because my aunt Kaya (the smart one) convinced her to start drinking too. After that it's a blur for almost every one of them. Only my mom remembers, and she' still trying to forget.

That night my mother met a man named Devin, who happens to be my father. I won't go into the gory details, but my mother was drunk and wanting to get away from the world she saw, so she slept with an unsuspecting mortal (more on that later), and well, I was born nine months later. Fortunately for her, both of my dads don't know. She hasn't seen my father since that night, and she's been with my "dad" for the last fifteen years.

I should tell you now that my(should I say step dad? Nah, I'll just call him my dad, the other guy will be father) dad is a demigod. He's the son of some god (I think it was Hephaestus) and these demon thingies come after him constantly. Why would my mom marry him you ask? Well my mom is a "special" mortal that can see through what they call the mist. It's this weird blanket thing that protects mortals (like us) from the real world. Unfortunately, I have inherited her gift, and we have been on the run my whole life.

That's what was happening right now actually; my dad was packing so that we could go California, to a small town called Maple Hurst. Apparently there is a military base near there where my dad is going to work on weapon development or something. I hid in my room, hoping that my mom wouldn't come in and try to guilt trip me into going to an actual school (I like home school a lot better), and tried to pack. I didn't have too much left, all my books were packed (and I missed them!), and the majority of my clothing. Besides that I just needed to pack my little do-dads and things like bedding (not a fun thing to pack).

Sneaking out I ran past my mom to the bathroom, trying to make sure she didn't have the chance to strike up a conversation. _Well, while I'm in here I might as well do my hair; it was a mess after all. _There was a knock at the door, and I could hear my mother's voice on the other side, "Meloni, can I talk to you for a minute? When you're done of course." Crap. There's no getting out of this one. I walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later with my teeth brushed, hair done and bladder empty. Yeah, I'm guilty of stalling, sue me.

I walked into the kitchen first, wanting to be able to use the guise of a full mouth for not talking. Grabbing an apple and some crackers I head into the living room, trying not to look my mother in the eye. "Hey babe, so I wanted to talk to you about something."

I looked up, for her sake, and tried to look clueless, all the while trying not to eat the seeds out of the apple. "What's that?" I ask between bites, trying my best not to talk with food in my mouth (What can I say? That apple was delicious!).She sighed, seeing right through me but not saying anything, and decided to charge on through with, "I know you're tired of having this fight with me, but I would really like for you to go to a public school this year." So here it was, the discussion. I tried to mentally prepare legitimate arguments and figure out how to get out of it. I didn't want to upset her, but going definitely wasn't my first choice.

**So what'd you think? It was just over a thousand words so it was a little short, but I'll try to write longer ones. Review! Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry for the lateness! My computer decided to be obedient at eleven o'clock at night, so when I accidently told it to delete chapter 2 it did. But it's all better now, so yeah. Reviews are always welcome, please and thank you! Now get on with the story! 8.)**

Unfortunately, I didn't have the chance to but my way in because she continued with, "Before you interrupt, you father and I have already talked about it and, well, we really would like for you to go this time. I know you don't feel like you'll fit in, I was there too once, but there's something about this school. I don't know, I just have a feeling. Plus, the monster attack to school day ratio is surprisingly low." She trailed off at that point, but I caught bits and pieces. Apparently she was thinking hard about what to say next.

I don't know how, but it felt like this conversation just went from school to life of death. She has this look in her eyes; they were filled with desperation, and a hint of determination. Well shit. "What's it called?" I asked, trying to change the subject, but not doing very well. She started to say something, and then stopped, thinking the better of it (we do that a lot). After a few minutes, she was still taking her sweet time thinking, I got up to throw what was left of my apple away, making sure that there wasn't any edible parts left.

"Where are you going?" She asked, still distracted in her own thoughts. I guess it wasn't obvious, even though the door I went through could only lead to the kitchen, but I decided not to voice that particular fact, instead going with, "Kitchen, I would prefer not getting any more apple juice on my hands than necessary. I'll be right back."

By the time I came out she had moved out of the chair and taken to pacing. Ok, normally she isn't nervous so something was up, so I sat down, finding myself defeated, and not knowing what to do about it. We both sat down, across from each other, and waited for the other to say something. When I couldn't stand it any longer, I spoke up, repeating my last question, "So, what's it called?"

She started to answer this time getting to "Well, it's-"and then she stopped, again, and looked back and forth between me and the entry way behind the couch I was sitting on. It took a few moments, but I decided to look back, finding my dad standing in the door way, grinning his butt off. "Hello ladies, what are you up to on this fine afternoon?"

My mom went over and hugged him while giving him a peck on the cheek. "I thought you weren't going to be back until dinner."

He smiled down at her with a knowing look in his eyes. "Well, I decided I didn't want to negotiate with weird creeps who rent out strange white vans so I just came home."

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" I chided him, finding his creativity lacking a little.

"Nah, I'm just tired of weird fat dudes looking me up and down telling me that I can't pack up my house all by myself, though, Piper and Jason were there so he couldn't say too much. What'd you guys do while I was gone? Oh, and what's for dinner cause I am starving!"

I couldn't not laugh, ok? I had to breathe before answering with, "Mom was just telling me about the new school she wants me to go to. Ooh, can we have pizza?"

"Another one? And that sounds delicious!" continued, his full of a joking tone that could make anyone laugh. Ok, so he isn't my father, but he is an awesome substitute. I looked at him with a hint of confusion though, knowing that they had talked about it. "Oh well. So assuming it's the one we talked about, how much did she tell you?" he asked before I could say anything.

"Not much actually, just that it has a low monster attack numbers, it's a fairly new school, and she has this majestic feeling that I must go to this exact school. So… how'd it go?" I tried to distract him, I mean, he does have ADHD, but unfortunately, and I do think it's a parent thing, the one time I want him to not focus is the one time he does. He doesn't point it out though, instead he flops on the couch I'm sitting on, pausing to shift my feet from the cushion to his lap, and continues with the lovely sarcasm. "Really? That's it? I thought you wanted to tell her cause you go into detail more." He sighed like a true drama queen.

"Well I was going to, but then you walked in. I just couldn't focus. I thought you knew that you had that effect on me. It's really quite unfair." My mom made a strange puppy face and went to sit on the arm next to him. He grinned like a maniac again, "Well I guess all is forgiven then. Now, it's time to get down to some real business. What's for dinner?" (I did a mental happy dance at this moment)

"Well, we could order pizza, or Chinese, or we could make spaghetti, and what do you mean your starving? It's like 3 o'clock." My mom has a habit of changing topics yet staying on topic at the same time. It's really weird, and I try not to question it.

"I'm good with pizza, as long as there are mushrooms!" I yelled, walking into the library to get to my room. I seriously needed a break from their lovey-dovey-ness. I decided to text one of my only friends, Sapphire (her mom has this thing with precious stones). She was one of my favorite kid-of-dad's-friend and was also the only one that could Skype me whenever I needed it.

Hello Dear friend! What did I just write? I think my mom is getting to me. Anyway, I think I need a reality check. You up for the mall? Though I do need to ask, so I'll be right back. –M

I practically sprinted to the living room, trying to make sure before she could text back (yes, I was racing her fingers, it's weird, but I don't care). "Hey mom, hey dad. Can I go to the mall to see my fiery friend Sapphire? I know that I have to be back by 7 for dinner and whatever I buy I get to pack. Oh, please and if yes, thank you!" I rushed out, trying not breathe.

"Um… you ok with it?" my mom asked, looking towards my dad. He looked just as surprised as she did. "I guess. Though you should change, and do you have money?"

"I was going to wait for you to confirm and yes. THANK YOU!" I projected my voice as I made my way back to my lovely room. As I thought about what to wear I got my reply (that took way longer than usual).

Oh good. I was just about to ask you the same thing. I think we have some catching up to do and I have to tell you something. Be there in an hour? And don't forget money!

I typed my response as fast as I could, messing up a part and having to re-type it.

I was thinking the same thing! Hour is good and of course I'll bring money!

kk. See you there in an hour.

I took a quick shower (more like a rinse) and changed into a long-sleeved black and greyish-white striped shirt and a normal pair of jeans, topping it off with my favorite black leather jacket. Letting my hair down I packed a small messenger bag with the only book I kept out, my phone/headphones, and a notebook + pencil.

I walked out to the living room, my progress lacking because of me trying to pick a song. After settling on "_Kiss Me Slowly_" by _Parachute_, I got out the front door. Checking the time I found that I had 30 minutes still, so I took the longer, 20 minute route instead of the lovely 10. Besides, if I walked slower I could still shave off some more time.

I got to the mall about 15 minutes later, apparently walking faster than I should of. Not knowing what to do until Sapphire got her I decided to go to the pretzel shop (AKA BEST FOOD PLACE EVER!) to get a snack. After the guy gave me my lovely pigs in a blanket I went to the edge of the food court, waiting for her to come in the usual way. After 10 minutes I felt like someone was watching me and upon turning around I found I was right. Across the room (or whatever you'd like to call it) was my best friend, but not my best friend. Instead of her usual beautiful, long, (and a little luscious) dark brown hair, there was cropped, black, with a few blue streaks in the bangs, and a little greasy. I ran up to her, wanting to ask her what the hell happened this time.

**How'd you like it? Let me know? And I was inspired by some other stories I was reading to do a question of the week, I know it's a little late, but I'm going to try to start posting every Saturday. **

**This week's question: What's your favorite ice cream/ frozen yogurt flavor?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my peeps! So I know this is like really last minute, but I went shopping with my parents today so I couldn't post it any sooner. Anyways, here it is. Please read to authors note at the bottom and REVIEW! Now read my young padawons! **

"What did you do?! I don't see you for, like, five days and you cut and dye your hair?!" I practically scream when I get to her. I could she was already getting mad because people were starting to stare. "Come on." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into hot topic, one of my favorite stores that she hates going into. Can I say strange?

"Yeah, I know you're about to chew me out, but let me explain. You know how my dad is the total 'we must look nice at all times because it might bring us opportunities'. Well, my mom tries to look nice for him, but is always, well, darker." I just nod, waiting for her to continue. "Well, my uncle, on my mom's side, is the same way, and he passed away. You remember him?"

"Nico, right?" was all I could ask, though I knew exactly who she was talking about. He and my dad were best friends for a while, the only ones in their high school group that weren't dating anyone. I'm sure that changed eventually, and of course- "Nicolaus, but yeah. Uncle Nico. Well, when he died, his wife-"

I had to interrupt her there with a lovely "Eww!" yeah, we don't like his wife. She's a control freak, and rude, and well, yeah. I'm pretty sure she's a daughter of Aphrodite and I have no idea why he married her, but oh well. "What I was saying was his wife was being a total thing about it. She was trying to make sure that my whole family went to the funeral exactly how she wanted, and she was going to put me in," she had to pause to shutter and gag, "a… fuchsia (More shuttering)… dress."

"Wow. Just… wow." I couldn't believe it. That b*&%$! First she ruins his life, and then she tries to ruin, not only his death, but his family's lives too? I nodded to her, waiting for more. "Well, my mom was too grief stricken to do anything, you know he was her only family, and my dad didn't want to do anything but make my mom feel better. So when I asked him if I could go to a salon his was response of a distracted "yeah sure. Go ahead.' I did this so the thing knew that I wasn't going to put up with her … stuff." By now she was fuming. I mean, I would be too, but wow. She was normally a very passive person, not wanting to hurt anyone.

She then did something I didn't expect; she laughed. And for some reason, I started to laugh too. I mean, here was my best friend, who isn't girly per say, but who definitely wouldn't hurt a fly, dressed up like a punk rocker chick and looking like she was ready to charge a Cyclops with no weapons but her hands. To most it would be scary, but I have pictures of us in the bathtub together.

"I… don't… know… why… oh… my… god!" She just couldn't stop. I tried to calm down, but one look at her sent me rolling again. We laughed for what was probably a good ten minutes, and somehow ended up on the ground. When I could breathe again, I looked at her, trying not to restart. She was gasping, but alive. "So why are we in here?"

"She was watching, my dad asked her if she could give me a ride, and the whole way here she was talking about all the sales Macy's was having, so I came in here while she was watching." She got up to brush herself off, her face still red. "Do you want to get anything?"

"I don't actually know. I think the new Disney shirts are cool, but they're so expensive! I do need some more earrings though." I continued through the shop, the guy at the counter glaring at us even though he had a customer. Either way she continued the conversation with "Why would you need more earrings? You only ever wear one pair! Now if you had said a matching bracelet I would understand." She had been trying to get me to wear bracelets for about eight months now. Not working out for her.

"I don't need a matching bracelet. And I do wear other pairs of earrings, just not a lot. Either way I need a purple pair to match my oh-so-lovely purple shoes, plus, a matching necklace would be so much cooler that a bracelet. Come on Saph. Keep up." That's when I it. The most perfect necklace was hanging on one of the glove racks, the chain looped around the metal bar in a huge knot. Normally I would have overlooked it because of my intense laziness, and the fact that its chain was tiny. But the charm on it, I couldn't stop staring at it.

"Excuse me?" I tried to get one of the employees' attention. It took a few minutes, but a girl with really dark black hair (and some purple streaks here and there) came up, looking like she owned the place. "Yes?" She had a really soft voice, like excessively soft. Weird, I had never seen her around here, and I come here a lot. "How much is this? I mean, I know it's in a huge knot, but… well… I was just wondering."

"I have never seen that necklace in my life." She sat there for a moment, pondering. "How about this, if you can undo that knot by 6, it's yours." It was 4:15, and I had to leave by 6:15. I got this.

I spent 15 minutes just staring at it, trying to figure out how it works. I pick up on things quickly, and growing up with a dad who was good putting together, pulling apart, inventing just about anything, figuring out, and, well, you get it, it didn't take long for me to figure out this knot. After five more minutes Sapphire found me, and continued to ask what I was doing for the twenty minutes it took me to twist, weave, and yank on the chain to undo the knot. Apparently it wasn't obvious, even after the part where she knew that I do this kind of thing all the time.

It was almost 5 by the time I was done, the longest I have ever spent in a store without actually browsing and trying things on. I picked the last knot out of the chain and immediately went to find the woman who said I could keep it, making sure that there wasn't a mistake. For ten more minutes I searched, stopping only once to look at the charm again. She wasn't there anymore. I was going to talk to the cashier, but it was still the guy that was glaring at us earlier, so, checking to make sure that wherever I was had cameras pointed at it, I left.

"Are you crazy?! You can't just leave a store with something when you haven't paid for it!" Sapphire frantically whispered to me as we headed back to the food court for some amazing smoothies (at least, that was my agenda).

Sighing, I stated my explanation, "I can if an employee says I can. One of the girls that work there said that if I undid that huge knot by six then I could keep the necklace. So, it took me an hour, but I got it. Now, you up for smoothies?"

**ψ}Ω{ψ**

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I yelled walking through the door. Dropping my bag on one of the couches in the living room I went to jump onto my unmade bed. After leaving the mall I spent almost the whole way home studying the necklace. I discovered that not only was the chain tiny, it was a platinum silver, and it was stronger than most. The charm was the best part though (as per usual).

There were two delicate crescent moons, back to back, and both had a star connected at the bottom. The bottom points of the stars both were connected to a full moon, and of course, all of it was silver with the smallest trace of a seriously light blue. It was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen (and I've seen Aphrodite in person).

I heard the doorbell ring and went to answer, knowing that there would be food behind it (I know, I'm such a teenager). The man behind the door didn't look at all surprised that a 14 year old was answering the door; then again, I wasn't at all surprised that he was maybe 16. Before either of us could say anything my dad was behind me, "Meloni, what have I told you about answering the door? Seriously girl, one day it's not going to be what- who you expect it to be."

He stopped himself before he could say "What you expect it to be" knowing it could very well be a monster, or demigod seeking out my dad, or the gods know what else. He stopped to look up at the man, and immediately his face paled. "Apollo… sir," He stuttered out, while the god just smirked. "Hello son of Hephaestus. And… who are you?"

"Sir, um… this is my daughter, Meloni." He replied before I could even think of what to say. I was a little awestruck to be honest. I mean, how could this guy be a god? I know they can take whatever form they want, but really? He chose a sixteen year old dude with dirty blonde hair and hazel-orange eyes? Don't get me wrong, he was hot (and no, that was not meant as a pun), but of all the forms, he had to pick a pizza delivery dude? Wow.

"I see." The god broke off my mental rant, flashing a blinding smile at me before turning to my father. "I do believe we have business to discuss, oh, and here's your pizza." He handed me the pizza as my dad walked outside to join him. "Go tell your mom that dinner's here please." Was all he told me before he shut the door in my face (yeah I was still just standing there).

Luckily I didn't have to go looking for mom because she came to me. As I was walking into the living room she came in from the kitchen looking very confused. "Where's your father?" she asked.

"He's outside." I responded mechanically, trying to shake myself awake from this dazed state. "Oh, and umm. Apollo's here."

**Okay so here it is. I need a cover. If I gave you a description of what Meloni looks like follow that, but if not, she has really dark brown wavy hair and dark purple-brown eyes. She is short, thin, and looks almost fragile. Oh, and she has a decent tan. **

**I'll try to draw the necklace and give you a pic nest week, but no promises. Thanks for reading and seriously, can you please write one teensy-weensy review? PWEASE? **

**This week's question: If you could choose who your parents were in the demigod world (mortals, gods, demigods, you name it), who/what would they be and why?**


	4. Chapter 4

**First things first: Shaymin! Wherever you are I'd like to inform you that Sapphire is Nico's niece, Hazel is her mom. That and I have no idea what Mary-Sue is.**

**Next, this chapter seems, and kinda feels, like a filler chapter, but there's important stuff for later that had to be introduced now. Review Pwease! (You'll get it) Now, young padowans, you read!**

So, did you know that taking an eight hour flight with a stop in the middle, plus an hour ride hour ride home (not to mention the 45 minutes it took for us to get our stuff and figure out where we're going), is not fun. Especially when California time is 3 hours behind Florida time, so it wasn't seven o'clock like it was supposed to be, no. it was four o'clock in the freaking afternoon!

Needless to say, I was not happy. It wasn't dinner time like it felt like it was. I wasn't tired but I didn't want to do anything either. It took me a while, but I felt the severe need to get out of this house. I mean, yeah, it was cool that my bedroom had a built-in bench with the window (bay window? I don't know what it's called), but there's only so much you can study from it.

"Mom? Can I go for a walk?" I yelled throughout the house, almost yelping at how it echoes. Trying to remember how to get around I decided to draw a map first, you know before I get lost in the neighborhood I should get lost in the house, and went in search of a paper and pen (I can't wait for my own stuff to get here).

After sketching what is possibly the worst picture ever, I went to find the backpack I brought on the plane. In it I only had a few items; things like my sketchbook, my copy of _Forbidden_ (which I have read several times), a few changes of clothes, and of course, my favorite blue hairbrush **(AN: Yes, it's plastic)**.

I packed a lovely (smaller) bag with my iPod, phone, headphones, sketchbook, and a few pencils. In the kitchen I looked for a snack (even though we just moved in, I don't always think). "Mom? Is there anything to eat? I know we just got here but seriously?"

I waited a few minutes, but there was no response. "Mom?"

Walking through the house I found a lot of interesting things (apparently mom packed a lot of weapons to go on the plane). "Seriously Mom, this isn't funny. I continued to walk through the house, finding my parents room, their bathroom, and finally the office, where a note sat on the new desk.

_Went to find a Wal-Mart and a decent food place for dinner. I'll be back soon, love ya and try not to burn the house down. Call if you need anything. _

_-Mom_

_P.S. Your house key is in the middle cabinet in the kitchen. _

Well then. Should I call her if I'm just going for a walk? Nah. Shooting her a quick text I went to find my new bag, and then to find the key. Ten minutes later (had look up when the sun was supposed to set) I was ready and prepped. I had at least 3 hours, so I decided to find a park, and was very happy that we weren't going to live on base.

As I walked I drew a map, trying not to think of where my dad was. After Apollo left (oh my god that was only 3 days ago) my dad announced that he would drive to California. When I went to sleep that night I could hear them arguing, back and forth, about how they weren't supposed to let the gods interfere with my life, or ruin it like the lives of most demigod children.

_Bang up job they'd done of that, especially when I'm not even a demigod. Stop Meloni, they're your parents, and they're just trying to look out for you. Besides, what have the gods done to you that was so terrible? _A voice at the back of my mind reminded me. _Well, there was that dream. Apparently the gods don't know what guilt is. _

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't even realize that there were footsteps behind me. When I finally noticed it was probably too late, they had been following me for a while, and I didn't really want a head on confrontation. I decided to stop for a moment, draw another line on the map and sneak a glance. What I saw was not what I expected.

There was a little girl, probably 5 or 6, in a red zip up hoodie and light purple flip flops. She looked like she had been running for a while, but why? That's when I noticed a man chasing behind her; as he got closer I noticed it wasn't really a man, but a teenage boy who was just tall. He was probably 16 and a half, give or take a few months. I really need to unplug my headphones once in a while.

The little girl had finally caught up, and was asking me something. Taking out one headphone I heard her say something about playing.

"What?" I asked as sweetly as I could (you can't sound irritated when talking to children, it just doesn't work).

"I was wondrin' if you wanted to come play with us. And you walk really fast." She walked back forth as she spoke, looking at the ground up until the end; I'm assuming she didn't think this through completely, and that she was probably a very shy person. It was official. She was adorable.

"Oh, well, I-" well I was cut off for starters. The guy came running up. "Maia! You know you're not supposed to run off like that. What were you thinking?" It's then that he seemed to notice I was there, and, of course, stuttered like a fool. "Oh… Uh… He… Hello. I am… I'm…"

"His name's Derek. He's not used to talking to pretty girls," Maia informed me (I blushed, a lot), seeming pretty smart for such a little girl (now I sound like a creeper). As Derek recovered from whatever that was, he asked her again, "What were you thinking running like that? And across the street? You could've been hit." He kneeled down to look her in the eyes, making sure she understood him.

"Sorry," she mumbled, though it didn't really seem like it. "But I wanted to see if she would play with us!" She reasoned, looking at him as he stood back up. He sighed as if he had to deal with this a lot. "Maia, she doesn't even know us, why would she want to play with us? Besides, if she was walking fast don't you think she was trying to get somewhere?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that." She looked at the ground again, twisting her foot back and forth. "Would you like to play with us?" she asked in a quiet voice, like she was afraid of the answer. It took me a moment to decide; I had to weigh the options and all.

Pros: I'm new and they could help me out, a friend would be pretty cool (whether or not they were 6), and really, if I do end up going to this school, well, if he goes there too, it would be nice to know someone.

Now, Cons: a man could drive a big white van around the corner at any minute and kidnap me, this guy could be a total jerk, this little girl could be a brat, a monster could attack and kill us all, they could think I'm crazy cause I see monsters, and a lot of other stuff that is also very unlikely but possible.

"You know what Maia," I breathed, trying not to sound to crazy, or stalker-ish, or like a creeper, "I'd love to go and play with you."

**So what'd you think? Please tell me! I really want to know. Random topic: Chocolate is beautiful. So are rainbows. And Frozen. I have a deep love for that movie. Take a few minutes and review! **

**This week's question: Favorite color? (It may help determine your godly parent, though it doesn't seem too original) And Favorite BOOK?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to everyone that is currently online. I know, it's late, and I know, I'm late (again). I think I'm just going to move my posts to every Sunday; I am a lot less busy then. Happy sale day! And Valentine's Day! And Desperation Day! (For those of you who watch How I Met Your Mother) Now without further adou, I present to you, Chapter 5!**

So here in Maple Hurst there were some really nice parks. There was a swing set (YES!), a whole jungle gym structure thingy, and even a tire swing. It was a lot nicer than some of the ones in Florida, where there were constantly drug dealers, and sometimes gang members. It wasn't dangerous or anything, but it wasn't somewhere you would leave your bag unattended.

So there we were, at beautiful park on a decently beautiful day, the only problem being that it was a little hot. You can't ask for perfection right? We played a few different games, and for a five year old that girl had some serious energy. I think tag was her favorite; she could run like the wind.

At around six I decided I needed to get home, hoping that I could make my decision on the way there. "Do you need help finding your way home?" Derek questioned. I'm sure he was just being polite, and Maia seemed really excited for me to say yes, but I wasn't sure I wanted them knowing where I lived yet.

"It's ok, I have my map." I grimaced and held up my poorly drawn map of the neighborhood. "I think I can find my way." I said, slightly frowning at the fact that nothing was proportioned. The important thing was the street names right? Maybe, if I could just make sure I spelt them right. My mental whatever was interrupted with, "Do you have a cell phone?"

I turned to Maia, curious about how she knows so much yet again. "Yes, I do." I said, being semi-confused and trying not to be suspicious (I really need to work on my people skills).

"Derek!" She yelled, turning to where the boy was mildly rocking back and forth on a swing. At his name he looked up, locating his sister in seconds. After getting up he half-ran, half-jogged to us (we were standing at least 3 yards away). "Yes mi' lady?" he grinned at her as he bowed.

"You need to give Meloni your phone number so she won't get lost." He gave her that look again, and backed it up with, "You know that makes no sense right? And you can't just give people your phone number Maia, it doesn't work like that, you normally have to get to know them first."

She turned to me, asking, "What time is it?" I automatically pulled out my phone and told her "6:04."

"Thee Derek, we've known her for the past hour at leatht. So why can't you?" She whined. He just looked at her again, the internal war written on her face. "What could go wrong?" she reasoned, trying to win him over.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat, adding on like he just considered it, "as long as she's ok with it too." They both turned to look at me, unblinking. Beautiful, that's just beautiful.

So, turning him down could be taken the wrong way, not to mention that I might actually need help, that and I couldn't hurt Maia's feelings. Did I really want this guy's number tough? I didn't have to use it though. So why not? "I guess that'd be alright."

I grimaced as Maia's face lit up and Derek's fell. Did the guy really not like me that much? Oh well, it's not like I'll use it anyway. He handed me a slip the paper and I waved goodbye to them and walked down the foot worn dirt path to go home.

**ψ}Ω{ψ**

So my map wasn't as bad as I thought, but that wasn't the problem. About half (maybe it was only a third but proportions kill me) way home a truck started to slowly drive next to me, two teenage boys at the helm. After about two minutes they started cat calling me. I didn't really know what to do; they needed to stop but I really shouldn't acknowledge them. Why couldn't they just be monsters?

After a few more minutes I was getting desperate. They started calling me names, horrible names, and I started to wonder how the park was so nice and then there were people like this on the street. I pulled out my phone, going to text Sapphire but realizing that she couldn't do anything. I cursed the gods as I started to type in Derek's number, and then typed in my explanation as fast as I could.

_Derek, its Meloni. I didn't want to text you but I need your help. There are these guys trailing me in a beat up blue truck and I don't think they're the neighborhood watch. I'm on Broadleaf and approaching Sophia. Please get here fast. Again, I'm sorry._

Pressing send I felt a little better, hoping that help was coming. The truck started to come closer to the side walk, and I could hear the music on the radio, old innocent 90's music; there were songs like _Wannabe_ and _I Need to Know_. How could someone listen to good music and be doing something, well, not so nice.

I waked faster turning a corner and then texted Derek an update about my route. Going to cross the street I looked right and then got ran over by what was at first glance a runner. Sitting up I winced, apparently concrete doesn't like human heads. When I get home it's aspirin for me.

"Oh, my god I'm so- Meloni?" He sounded surprised. I don't blame him, when you literally run into the person you go looking for it's a bit strange. "Oh, here."

He held out his hand to help me up. I accepted the offer, the idiots in the truck forgotten, and just hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered, not realizing how afraid I was until I wasn't anymore. Unfortunately, the present came back and by now the guys were calling out things about my boyfriend coming, saying that he was here to join the fun, the other saying that he ruined the party.

"Come on. Let's get away from these creeps." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets as if it was freezing. We walked for a while, and I noticed that we weren't going home after roughly fifteen minutes.

"Derek, where are we going?" I questioned, happy that I sounded plainly curious. He looked at me and gave me a sheepish smile. "About that," he drew out, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to my house so they don't follow you home or if you want to walk some strange route that may or may not take forever until they get bored."

"Oh." I ran through the options in my mind, trying to figure out which one would be better. Checking my phone it was already 6:45, and I didn't want to be out past sunset. I also didn't want to go home though. "Umm… Which do you think would be more effective?"

"Well, the one I'm thinking isn't really legal, but between the two I gave you," he paused, as if he was only now considering the options he gave me. "Probably going home would be more effective, but going to my house would be faster. Which would you prefer? Is it quality or quantity?"

"I'll take quality please." He seemed a little relieved that I didn't decided to go home with him, and it hurt a little. I understood though, whether or not our relief was for different reasons. I didn't want monsters around Maia, and, well I didn't think he wanted to be around me. We walk for another half an hour or so, only small talk keeping the silence at bay.

Just as the sun was setting we stopped in front of my new lawn. I started to walk up, and then found that I hadn't even memorized my address, or given it to him. Turning I saw that he was already walking away.

"Hey! Derek!" I yelled, running to catch up real quick.

"Yeah?" he whipped around faster than I thought possible when already walking.

"How… How did you know that this house was mine?" I inquired, trying yet again not to sound suspicious. I didn't want to come across as ungrateful.

"You told me about it when I found you. Do you not remember?" He really worried now. Great, apparently I bumped my head harder than I thought. "Are you sure you're ok? I don't want to leave you home alone if you aren't."

"No, it's… I'm fine. I'll be fine." Now it sounded like I was reassuring myself. He continued to look at me expectantly. One minute he doesn't want to be around me and the next he refuses to leave. Boys, I swear sometimes…

"I'm sure I'll be fine. If anything happens I'll text you." I smiled, trying to get him to go so I could think over this entire situation. It took him a moment, but when he left he looked really grim, like he knew something bad that I didn't, but he couldn't tell me. _Shut up paranoid brain! _I thought to myself, _you have no reason to be suspicious. You should be happy he was willing to put up with you._

Sighing I walked into the house, taking my sweet time figuring out the door knob, and wincing when closing it made a loud enough noise to upset my head. I immediately sent to the small bathroom, happy to find that my mom's generic head ache medicine was there. I had just swallowed them when I heard a slam from the front of the house, determining that my mother was home.

**Thanks for reading, now if you would kindly take the 30 seconds to write a review, that would be lovely. Please PM me with any ideas, questions, concerns or if you just want to chat. Now Tobias hearts for everyone! 44444! Tell Artemis good night cause I'm pretty sure it's really late everywhere right now! See 'ya next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I didn't even realize that today was Sunday. My brother had his birthday party yesterday and it kind of went all night. So, I know that you all refuse to review, and I was thinking, the next person who reviews gets imput on the story. You can give me an OC to add, have me put in a plot twist, make me promise something, anything you'd like really. Now, read my young padowans. READ!**

"Please!" My mother begged. "It's a school for people like you; you won't go crazy trying to hide everything, you'll be able to make friends. So why not go?" it was after dinner now, and I had a desperate look in my eyes, I could feel it. When I didn't respond she continued. "I don't want to force you, so please just agree to go. If you end up absolutely hating I will pull you out, I'll never even try to talk you into going to public school again. But just try, for me."

We had had this argument for what seemed like forever. Every time we revisited the subject she was about to burst into tears; why couldn't she just stop? Why doesn't she just drop it? Can't she understand that I like being homeschooled? That I don't want to go to some new school?

"Mom," I started, trying to figure out how to deliver the words that might make her understand. "I… I know." That was all I could get out. She looked at me weird, "Know what? Know that I really want you to go to this school? Know that your father and I have been talking about it for weeks? What do you know? Please, enlighten me."

I winced as her voice got really high at the end. She was only sarcastic when she was upset or in a very good mood, and I'll give you a guess on which one it was right now. I hated making her upset, she didn't deserve it. _What she deserves is the truth!_ My brain yelled at me. "I.. I know about Devin. Devin … Garcia right? I… I know about him."

Under any other circumstance I would've immediately asked her what was wrong, figure out who did this to her. She looked so broken, and even now I wanted to hurt whoever made her feel this way. I couldn't though, because I did this. That's when I went into my break down mode, looking shamefully at the floor rambling and stuttering. "I don't think I should go to this school because I am not of godly decent. I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but, I … I didn't know how, or when, or anything. I… I just had this stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid fact in my brain that I couldn't ignore, or let out, and I just… I just didn't want to keep it in anymore. Mom… Mom say something. Please."

I looked up and saw that her face was a carefully composed mask; she didn't look broken anymore, you couldn't even tell that she had. Her expression was guarded as she whispered, "How long have you known?"

I hesitated for a moment, wanting not to have to do this. It was like I was in some TV show, or some seriously dramatic book. I thought to the lovely dream, that night of my 13th birthday, and tried to calculate exactly how long it had been since then. Taking the easy way out I simply state, "My thirteenth birthday. I've known since my thirteenth birthday."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I don't know why she was whispering, as if Dad was in the other room and would be able to hear us if we spoke too loud. I suddenly got pissed off. Really?! She hid the fact that my father wasn't who I thought he was for fourteen years, and she wanted to know why I couldn't tell her that I knew. Hypocrite much?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I answered, loving and hating the fact that she winced at my question. "How long have you known anyways? I mean, it's been fourteen years! Did you just expect me to never find out? Just go on with my life, not knowing this whole time who my real father is, or why my godly side isn't showing? Does he even know? Does Devin know? Of course he doesn't, how could he right? He's just some mortal for the gods to mess with, but we're not. We're one big happy family that the gods wouldn't dare mess with. You don't let them; that's why a guy who isn't even my dad is halfway across the country right now. And that's why we move all the time, not to mention why I can see through the mist, or that the monsters have decided that we're the tastiest snack on the block. Am I wrong?"

I was shouting now, probably waking up all of new neighbors. _Great first impression Meloni._ "I'm just going to go to bed; hopefully there won't be dreams about anymore secrets you just happen to have."

Getting up I picked up my map and left the kitchen, hoping to calm down by the time I was done getting ready for bed. I brushed through my hair a little too quickly, and am pretty sure I tore out half of it. After my normal routine (which was really strange in a new house) I climbed into my new bed, feeling a strange sort of comfort in the memory foam mattress.

I knew I hadn't calmed down completely, but my fury had boiled down to only a hot anger and I tried my best to keep it that way. I sat there for a couple hours, trying not to think about my parental issues, and attempting to find something else. I ended up with Derek.

I made random guesses at him personality, and it took me a little while to realize that he didn't have an aura. You see, most people have an aura around them that's covered by the mist; mortals have their own, along with gods, demigods, monsters etc. They aren't exactly colors, more of feelings, but they're definitely there. Derek didn't have one, and neither did his sister.

I was half way down the hallway before I realized I was going to go talk to my mom. I practically skidded to a halt, deciding that now probably wasn't the best time. Yes, almost all of my anger had gone, but the guilt hadn't kicked in, and who knew what her mood was right now.

Turing on my heel to leave I heard whispers, coming from the door I was going to walk through like, 10 seconds ago. I couldn't make out all of it, but I heard enough.

"She knows. I don't know how she figured it out, but my gods, she knows. What are we going to do? It's not like we can have her go to a school for people who aren't like her. Someone will figure it out, or she'll get hurt, or worse. We need her to go, but how? I mean its-"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, Anna, we'll figure it out. We always do. I know that you hate that we are a part of this, but we have to be, and she is a part of this, a big one. We can't protect her from that, at least, not forever. I need to go to bed. I love you. Get some sleep, I'll see you soon." I heard my ex dad's voice.

All the facts swirled in my head as I heard my mother say good night. What did she mean by _she knows_? Were they talking about me? Since when did he know that he wasn't actually my father? Were they really still thinking of sending me to that stupid school?

Exhausted and half sure I was hallucinating, I tiptoed back to my room and silently slipped the covers back over my body. My mind slowed immediately, and I fell right asleep, drained from all of today's events.

**Remember the thing about reviewing, yep, still on, so go! Type! Type as fast as you can! Oh, and have a cookie ( :: ).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I know that I totally didn't post a chapter last week 'cause I kinda suck sometimes. I'm going to make it up to you and post two chapters next week. :) I'm awesome like that. So with that all over with, read on my beautiful peeps!**

My eyes flew open the moment sunlight came through my window (stupid sensitive pupils). Rolling over I fell, letting the impact remind me that I was in a new house, with a slightly smaller bedframe. As I waited for the base of my head to stop pounding, flashes of last night's events streamed into my mind like water out of a dam.

_We need her to go, but how? _…_ She is a part of this, a big one. _What would it mean if they were talking about me? Why do I need to go? And where is this place? I prayed to the gods that they weren't talking about school.

Grabbing my phone I had the sudden realization that it was Monday, and we only had a week until school started, whether or not I went to public school. As I walked into the kitchen I tried to decide if this was good or bad. _Yep, the heat's going way, and there for, it is good. _My brain decided as I opened the fridge for a glass of water.

Craptastic! Stupid me! The moving van had not arrived, so we had no water in the fridge. Lucky me, there was OJ (it does in a pinch). Grumpy from my lack of water, I walked into my new living room, finding my mother staring into space.

"Mom, are you ok?" She looked up, her expression surprised, and I then realized I was probably supposed to be mad at her; I don't even know why I wasn't. Oh well, it's not like I can pretend anymore. "Yeah… I'm fine. You just startled me. So should the big couch go on the left or the right of the fireplace? Or should we just put it over there?"

Just like that, we went back to normal. Or, as normal as it gets when your dad that's not you dad is demigod and you're constantly attacked by monsters that you can see unlike the rest of the world, not to mention the fact that you're a teenager so nothing is quite normal. Yeah, that's normal.

"I think that it should go to the left of the fireplace, and that we should put the small one on the right, with the lighter brown coffee table in between. The computer desk should go over there, and we should see if the TV fits above the fireplace. When's the moving van going to get here anyways?" I listed off, knowing exactly the layout we should have almost instantaneously. I love being an only child sometimes.

"It's supposed to get here around noon, and it's almost 10:30 now. I'm going to go to the store, if I'm not back by the time they get here call me please. Until then, have fun." She got up and grabbed her purse from the kitchen. She walked out the front door no more than 2 minutes later.

Wondering through the house I tried to think of what I could do for an hour and a half, and was severely disappointed when I came up empty. Can't go for a walk, can't go back to the park, can't get on the internet, can't play the Wii, can't – wait, I can clean myself. It sounds weird, but I haven't done a full scrub down in a while.

For the next hour I took a shower, brushed and flossed my teeth, plucked my eyebrows, brushed my hair at least 4 times, shaved and even cleaned my ears. Eventually I found that finding food was necessary now. After roughly 10 minutes of searching I found a box of airport left overs, another box of Ritz Crackers (left from the flight), some microwave dinners (can I get a EWW!), cheese, eggs, and a loaf of bread. Grilled cheese sandwich it is.

As I slid the semi perfectly grilled sandwich onto the plate I heard the doorbell ring. Pulling out my phone I went to answer the door, and was grateful I dressed decently. About ready to text my mom, I opened the door, and was unable to stop a gasp from coming out of my mouth. Standing on the other side of the threshold was not a big, fat, greasy moving man, but instead an adorable little girl with pigtails that, as I recall, is named Maia.

"Hello, I wath wonderin' if…" she just stopped and looked at me, her eyes widened. All I could do myself was stare; there was Maia, the most adorable little girl I had ever seen, on my doorstep, in what was most likely a very uncomfortable girl scouts uniform. "Maia? Maia what's wrong?"

This moment was interrupted by Derek, who immediately came running up. _He cares about his sister's safety, that's so sweet. Shut up! _The totally awesome thing I said, "Umm… Hi."

He looked up, surprise filling his blue-gray eyes. He quickly brushed off his jeans, avoiding my eyes while saying, "Oh, hi Meloni. We were, just, uh, out and about, selling stuff, umm… yeah."

Was he nervous? Well, that's interesting. Yesterday he acted like I had some super contagious fatal disease and now he had the nerve to be nervous? Talk about some serious mixed signals. _Why's it matter anyways? You have too much other stuff to deal with right now. _

"Oh, ok. So what are you selling?" I asked, trying not to let my mental rant become a speech impediment. Maia looked at her wagon disdainfully and then back at me with bright blue eyes, mumbling "Nuts and chocolates."

"Chocolates are good. Why kind are you selling?" I asked, stepping outside and closing the door behind me. I didn't want to let the cool air out (as my parents remind me all the time). She perked up at my question, or at my coming out, and went into a well-rehearsed explanation of each product, its price, the great deals they had and whatever else she said after I zoned out. After about 3 minutes I discovered she had turtles, the best kind of chocolates on Earth.

"I'll be right back." I ran to the back of the house, towards my room, in search of my wallet. After less than 5 minutes I emerged from the front steps a beautiful butterfly (not really), wallet in wing. I paid 10 for a dozen turtles, which is normally way overpriced, but it's for the girl scouts. I could hear the two of them arguing as I took the box into the house. That's weird. Oh well.

When I came back they were both glaring at each other; a very interesting site between a five- and a fifteen-year old. What do you do when you are awkwardly standing there watching two siblings stare at each other and you don't know either of them really well? Don't do what I did (really, just don't).

"Would you like to come inside?" I offered, not really thinking ahead. They continued to have a mental conversation I wasn't a part of for a minute or two, and then Derek broke off with Maia exclaiming "Yeth! Come on Derek!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

**Dun! Dun! DUNNNNNN! I would really love if you guys reviewed, you know, that box down there? Yeah, it's for you to use. Thank you to **_**Song of the Felines **_**for your request. It shall be fulfilled. First to review gets both a Tobias cookie (4) and the next request. See you soon! Beam me up Scotty! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok Here's the first one. I've been having a writer's block, but I think I'm over it now so I'll be posting the next chapter soon! And with that said, READ!**

Only after they stepped into my house did I realize how un-homelike it was. There weren't pictures on the walls, there wasn't any furniture and we barely had any food. "Umm… make yourselves at home, I guess." I stated rather awkwardly. I walked into the kitchen, yelling "Are you guys hungry?"

I could hear them arguing before Maia came into the kitchen, followed by Derek seconds later. She sat down at the table and watched me as I pulled out another couple of slices of cheese, prepared to make two more sandwiches. Maia simply said "Yeth."

"Maia, we should be finishing the route." Derek warned, almost sounding afraid. Ok seriously? I was a fourteen year old girl, not some psychopathically crazed killer. It's not like I'm an _empousai. _Those things give me the creeps. "But Derek, that'th boring, and I want to play with Meloni."

I stifled a laugh at the little girl's protest. Apparently I'm awesome. Turning around after grabbing the bread, I put my hands on hips, "Well Ms. Maia, you should probably listen to your brother, but, before you go, do you like grilled cheese sandwiches?" I saw her nod, "And what about you Derek?"

While she nodded enthusiastically he looked at her disapprovingly. Ok then. I turned the burner back on and begun getting ready to make a sandwich. His voice was strained when he answered, "I'm fine, but thank you."

"Ok." At that I set to work, making small talk as I went (I'm pretty sure we had the least stimulating conversation in history about the freaking weather). It took less than five minutes to make the sandwich, and I only burned myself once (no, it wasn't bad, and it probably won't even leave a mark). I slid the plate across the table and sat down. "There we go."

"Meloni, what grade are you in?" she asked, staring at me between bites of her sandwich. I'm pretty sure she couldn't count past 15, but here she was asking about numbers; maybe I'm still underestimating her. Still, I responded with "I'm going to be going in to tenth grade starting next week," and then paused before asking, "What grade are you in?"

"I'm only in third, but Mommy thayth that'th ok cauthe I'm only thix." She responded, sounding a little disappointed. She was in THIRD GRADE! I was almost as surprised that she was willing to say a sentence with that many _s'_. "Wow! That's really cool. Did you skip a grade? Or did you start school really early?"

Her face lit up as she went into an explanation about how she started school when she was 4, skipped kindergarten and first grade, got really close to skipping second grade but barely missed, even though she was still bored the entire school year. Towards the end all I said was a stupid, "Well that's really awesome. I skipped grade when I was little too."

"Hear that Derek! Meloni thkipped a grade too!" she exclaimed happily, her sandwich completely forgotten. Her excitement was contagious to the point that even Derek was smiling as he responded, "Yep, I heard her."

"Can we play outside?" She asked, almost whiney, but still very excited. She walked to Derek, who was still standing in the entry way, and hugged his legs, making puppy dog eyes. He crossed his arms and smiled mischievously, cautiousness thrown to the wind. "I don't know, can we?"

"Derek!" She complained, and then realized she needed to be nice. "Pleeeeeeeeeathe?" she begged; He looked up then, the first time he's looked me in the eye this entire time. I shrugged, tired of being in the house. "If Meloni wants to, but I don't have anything to play outside with."

She whipped around, looking at me with the puppy dog eyes. This is when I established that if I ever had a little sibling they would get everything they want; I would never be able to say no. I sighed and let out an, "Ok, let's go, but I don't have a ball or anything. Unless... Do you happen to live close-bye? Or do you know someone who does?"

"Derek, where are we? Is this where Tara lives? Can we play with Tara too?" The questions shot out of her like bullets. Never question a child's ability to speak, and speak fast. He looked at her like the mention of Tara was a paper cut, just a small little thing that annoys the shiz out of you for hours, sometimes days. He took a deep breath, explaining very slowly, "No, Maia. This is not the neighborhood where Tara lives," (I think I heard him mumble 'thank gods'), "But I'm pretty sure that Victor and Ben live down the street. Do you want to see if they're home?"

"Ok!" She yelled, and then ran towards the front room. He immediately chased after her, "Wait! Maia, slow down!"

I laughed and followed as far as the front door, watching as he talked to her in the front yard. After he stood up I decided to inform them that I was going to clean up the kitchen a little before I came out, but they were welcome to the front yard. It only took a few minutes; I just washed off the plates we used and threw away the rest of Maia's sandwich.

I came outside and found another boy a few years older than Maia in the yard, the three of them chasing a soccer ball back and forth. I ran into the middle, "Maia! Pass it! Pass the ball!"

She kicked to me and the game begun.

**ψ}Ω{ψ**

I pulled down four of the glasses from the cupboard, finding that I like these ones better than the ones at the old house. Filling them with water I pulled out the crackers and set everything on a sort of tray to take outside. About 10 minutes into the game I had learned that the other little boy was Benjamin, or Ben, and his brother, Victor, wasn't with him because his mom was taking him shopping for art supplies.

Ben turned out to be a really cool little guy; he was ten, but he was pretty mature. He had multiple siblings, including Victor (who was his twin). Most of them were adopted, except for one of his sisters, Mackenzie, but she was only his half-sister. His family was almost as confusing as mine. I noticed almost immediately that he didn't have an aura either. What the hell are these people?!

I decided the only way I could figure it out was to talk to them; well, I was going to talk to Derek, not the younger two (of course). Sitting the tray on one of the little tables that were already in the yard, I yelled, "Maia, Ben! You guys should have some water!"

I saw them running out of the back yard, Derek 'chasing' after them. Maia reached me first. "I WIN!"

Ben came up right after her, and thanked me for the water. He gulped the entire cup as Maia tried to drink it faster. "Ha! I win too!" He set the cup down and ran back into the back yard, Maia chasing after him.

Derek was slower, he came up as they ran back, apparently done with the race. I grabbed my cup and went to sit under the tree that was to the side. Much to my surprise, he followed, crouching down to lean against the trunk. My gaze followed him, even when I tried to stop it. There was quite a bit of awkwardness, as well as some tension, but that all broke when I decided to ask him, "So Derek, what are you?"

**Now that that's happened, if you review you get to request something, I've only got one so far, and it's one per chapter. See you soon (like some other time today, hopefully)! *Steps on Persephone's pearl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey. So I'm back. The next one is really short, but I'm in need of ideas! I have a loose storyline but that's about it. So if you want anything specific to happen, or any characters, or whatever else, please let me know. Now, onward!**

He looked at me strangely, his expression guarded. He took a few moments before asking coldly, "What do you mean?"

"What are you?" I restated, slightly irritated that he was acting clueless. It's not like I was asking him what the newly invented color was. I sighed, deciding to elaborate. If he thinks I'm crazy then oh well. "You're not a god or a monster. You don't seem to be a demigod, though if you are there's something different about you. So what are you?"

He was surprised to say the least, his eyes widened and his whole body went stiff. He started to say something, but then stopped, reaching for his pocket. Shit! He has a weapon. I immediately started for the house, trying to get there for a weapon before he could catch me. I heard him shouting (that's weird), so much I almost stopped; I didn't though, I kept going. "Please Meloni, STOP!"

I reached my room and grabbed my special paintbrush, rubbing the bristles twice with my hand to make it a small sword. On the way back to the living room (where there would be the most room to fight) I felt him rush past me, only to skid to a halt and turn around. "Meloni stop!"

I was forcefully turned around; my shoulder felt like it was being pulled out of its socket. As soon as he saw the sword he took two steps back, holding his hands in the air like he was going to be arrested. _Meloni calm down_. The voice in my head wasn't mine. It held power, wisdom. _Lower your sword. _

I found myself dropping the tip ever so slightly. _No! _My subconscious shot back, trying to defend myself. I spoke out loud next. "Empty your pockets, please."

He took a deep breath, and then pulled out a drachma, headphones, a pen and a phone (I'm assuming it's his). I could feel the magic properties of the pen, and snatched it up quickly, trying to figure out how to activate it. Printed on the side was something in Greek; unfortunately I couldn't read all of it, but I made out rip. Well isn't that just lovely. Now that I had his weapon it was safe to continue with questions. "What were you going to do before I ran?"

"I was getting my phone." He flinched at my glare, adding, "Please believe me, I didn't intend to hurt you." I lowered my sword enough so it wasn't threatening, but it could be if needed. Before I could respond another voice yelled, "Derek! Where'd you go?"

I tossed him his stuff back and then shrunk my sword back down to the paintbrush. Ben came around the corner from the kitchen. "Maia! I found them! They're in here!"

Only moments later did Maia round to corner Ben had just come from. She gave us an odd look; after looking directly at her brother for what was realistically 10 seconds she pulled Ben out of the room, exclaiming "Come on Ben! We have to find out what happened to the princess!"

I let out a sigh, sharing a look with Derek conveyed 'kids'. My tone was surprisingly casual when I stated "Well, now that that's over with, seriously, what are you?"

"I'm a demigod, but you were right when you said there's something different about me. I just don't know how much I'm aloud to say. What are you?" He stated simply, as if he gives this kind of information all the time. Well then, I guess I'll be stating simple things too, for example, "It's complicated."

"You don't say. At this point I think it's obvious that you're not a monster." He sighed, shifting his weight like he was making a tough decision. He finally asked, "You aren't going to do any harm to those kids are you? Cause if you are I might have to kill you."

"I'm not going to hurt them. I don't think it's possible, they're too adorable." I'm sure I looked like an idiot, holding a paintbrush, gazing at the door as if I could see through it. All he said to my statement was, "Good."

"Now what?" I asked, trying to change the subject. There wasn't a lot you could casually talk about when you just threatened someone's life. He sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'll go call my mom. She'll probably want to hear from me anyways."

He walked out of the room, back into the kitchen. I just went outside, figuring there wasn't much harm he could do to the house when it was mostly empty. Sitting back under the tree I waited. I just waited for everything, for Derek to come out of the house, for the kids to get curious and come, for my mom to get home, for the moving truck… OH MY GODS! Where is the moving truck?

I ran back inside, to the kitchen (the stove had a clock). It was one-thirty. It had been an hour and a half since the moving van was supposed to get here. I immediately pulled out my phone, only to find that it wasn't in my pocket. I must have dropped it while I ran. After 3 minutes of searching I found it on my bedroom floor, and immediately called my mom.

As I waited for her to pick up I went back to the front room, sitting on the floor next to the fireplace. After two and half rings she picked up, sounding confused "Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that the moving people still haven't come. Oh, and I have some people over, I met them yesterday while you were out. I-"

"People? What kind of people? Have checked to make sure they aren't monsters? Are they just mortals? Meloni?" she went off on the rant of a lifetime. I tried to get some words in but every time I did I was cut off. "Mom- Mom- Mom CALM DOWN!" I finally took the simple way out and yelled. Taking a deep breath I continued, "They are demigods, there's a six year old, a ten year old and a fifteen year old, though they might be sixteen. They're fine, I promise. Now, the moving truck still isn't here, and neither are you. Where are you anyway?"

"I'm on my way home actually. If fact, I just pulled into the driveway." _Uh-oh._ At that moment Derek walked out of the kitchen, apparently done with his phone call. I got up, Going outside to find the mother that was surely going to yell at me in moments. Perfect.

**There you are! So, what'd you think? Let me know down below. Please review your thoughts, comments, even if it's just to bug me about grammar or my update schedule. Thanks! To all a good night! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **


	10. I'm So Sorry

Author's Note:

First of all, I'm sorry to whoever's reading this. I really wish this was another chapter, but it isn't.

I don't know if any of you live anywhere near Marysville, California, but on Friday (the 21st) two students that go to my school were hit by a train. I knew both of them, though not very personally. I probably won't be on for a while, not even to read, because there's just too much going on. I found out today that one of them saved the other by shoving her out of the way. He died and she's in critical condition.

My school is also doing a production of Hairspray, and even though neither of them were in it, one of them was before he dropped out for personal reasons. I don't want to write now, and if I do it will probably be all about death, so I'll try to be back soon, but no promises.

And ti anyone that saw it, Divergent was awesome!

Sincerely (and regretting it),

Fangirlextreme13


End file.
